


Yang's Subjugation

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Lube, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, cum licking, cum on face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Beacon is falling. Yang is in a desperate search for her teammates, but before she could even rescue one, her mother appears out of nowhere and takes her away to start a new life. A new life befitting of such a bimbo of a daughter.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai/Salem, Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Induction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Been a while again m, but 2020 is… well, I'm sure we've all been 'obstructed' by it in one way or another. In any case, here is a brand new commission from one of my most active and wonderfully smutty discord members. If you would also like to set up a commission I have all the necessary details up on my discord (link: discord. gg/XHyd6XB).
> 
> ALSO, this specific chapter was actually co-written between me and said commissioner at their request, so if some things seem unlike my usual style just know I had a helping hand for this one.
> 
> ANYWAY! I sincerely hope y'all enjoy this first half of the commission. Please feel encouraged to leave a comment with your thoughts, be it ideas to add or anything else. All the same, enjoy.~

Everything was on fire. Everywhere Yang looked, the school she had been attending for over a year, there was just destruction all around her. The Vytal tournament wasn't supposed to end like this.

"It's alright" the blonde kept telling herself. As long as she found her sister, Weiss, and Blake, things would be alright.

She continued on her warpath through the burning lecture halls and courtyards in search of her teammates. She used her gauntlets to dispatch any Grimm and easily knock out any White Fang goons that came at her.

Eventually, she found her partner, Blake, and a man wearing red and black standing across from her, a red coated sword in his hand, and Atleasian soldiers on the floor around them.

"Blake!" She called out.

"Hm?" the man grumbled out as he turned to lay his eyes on the blonde.

"Yang? Don't come any closer! Please!" Blake cried out.

Yang didn't even hear her, she was too focused on staring at the cut along Blake's abdomen, clearly made by the man's sword that was still dripping her blood.

In a blinding fury, Yang activated her semblance, her hair glowing a bright, fiery, and furious gold, and charged at the man.

Only for a red and black portal to suddenly open beside her before she could even jump forward.

Out of the portal came a fist, one that hit Yang in the face with enough force to knock her back several feet onto the ground and slamming head first into a wall

Yang quickly looked back to the portal to find a woman dressed in red and black stepping through it.

Her mother.

"M-Mom?!" Yang said in confusion at her abandonment mother's sudden appearance, as she tried to rise from the ground,

"Stay down Yang." The intimidating woman said "I'll handle this" she continued as she removed her sword from its sheath.

"Hey!" Adam Taurus spoke up, looking at the woman. "While I can appreciate your taste in fashion, you're interrupting a moment between me and my dear Blake. She clearly has feelings for the blonde, so I'm going to have to end her."

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Cinder already told you that my daughter was mine." Raven said back sternly.

"Do you really think she can control me?" Adam said back with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I don't really care. All I know is that she is mine and that you should watch your own prey more carefully." Raven said with a sneer

Adam immediately turned back to Blake who was suddenly lunging at her former lover with blade in hand, ready to strike him down.

Before she could, the cat faunus suddenly found her arms and legs restrained as a giant spider web hit her. This was the creation of the spider faunus Trifa, who had arrived just in time to save her leader.

Yang made to stand up and help her partner, but her mother moved so much faster. Yang was soon slammed back into the floor as Raven firmly grabbed the back of her neck and with overwhelming force and pressed her down. Yang was powerless under her mother's firm grip and forced to watch.

"Ah! What? Trifa how could you? Can't you see how far he's fallen!? A huntsmen academy is on fire with grimm everywhere and-mmmhhhmmm!" Blake cried out before being silenced as the spider girl sent another stream of webbing to cover her mouth.

"That's better. You sounded just like all the other pathetic humans we've dealt with today. Also, don't be so surprised, after all I'm not your only friend that's seen the truth. Isn't that right Ilia?" Trifa said with dark delight as she watched Blake's head turn to look behind herself.

She didn't see anyone at first, then Ilia dropped her camouflage and appeared just behind the cat girl. There was a moment of silence as Blake sent pleading eyes towards Ilia. In an act that could have seemed like compassion at the time, Ilia knelt next to her crush.

"Mmmhhmmm!" Blake let out through the webbing.

Ilia places a single finger just before her crush's mouth and spoke, "Shhh. It's alright Blake. I know that you're just doing what you believe to be right, but I know we can fix you!

Despite Blake's eyes going wide at her former friend's words, she failed to see the syringe in Ilia's hand. She only felt it's tip as it was suddenly jammed into her neck.

"Oh the things they said I could do to you when we get back to base.~" Ilia said with lustful intent.

Blake tried to speak out, to tell Ilia it wasn't too late to stop this, but unconsciousness took her quickly and she fell limp in her web bindings.

"I wasn't finished with her yet." Adam suddenly said sheathing his blade as Yang struggled under her mother's grip.

"Forgive me Adam, but we both know how skilled she is in running away and how impatient Sienna can be if we report to her later than she'd like."

"Hmm, true. I suppose when we get her back to the palace we'll have all the time we need to make her pay for what she's done to her own kind." Adam said with a twisted grin forming on his face.

"You bastard!" Yang called out.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of-" Yang was suddenly cut short as her mother used a sedative of her own. That sedative of course being Raven slamming the pommel of her sword into the side of her daughter's head, knocking her out.

—

"... hhn… h-huh? W-What? Where am I?" Yang said, head pounding from the blow to the head she remembered taking when two vaguely familiar voices answered her.

"Why, you are in our bedroom. You've been a very bad girl according to Mistress.~" Melanie Malachite said as she ran her fingers along Yang's arm.

"And we're going to have some fun with you until Mistress arrives.~" Miltia Malachite said with a lick of her lips, holding onto Yang's other arm.

The blonde quickly looked to her left and right to find the Malachite twins on either side of her. She quickly moved to try and push them away, but she just as quickly found that her arms were bound behind her back in a leather binding, fist to opposite elbow, forced to remain on her knees from two long leather straps hooked to a collar on her neck, one in front and the other behind stretched taut to keep her from rising.

"Oh look at her go sis. See how her breasts are nearly bursting out of her top." Melanie said, her delicately gloved finger trailing her lips as the two watched the blonde struggle.

"Her body is practically begging us to strip those clothes off her.~ Every piece except for her collar of course." Miltia said as she ran her fingers over the pink article of clothing adorning her neck.

Yang was still in fact fully dressed in her normal attire, even more so one could say as she now felt a leather and fur collar around her neck.

"I beat the crap out of you two before and I'll do it again if you two don't untie me and tell me where I am." Yang said with her eyes filled with red hued anger.

"I'm afraid you're in no position to make demands. While it's true you beat us before, I doubt you'll even be able to get your arms free with your aura cut off." Melanie said airily as she walked over to her sister.

"What? Bullshit!" Yang roared back, doubling her efforts to break out of them.

"Alrighty then, break free. You just about completely destroyed Junior's club single handedly. So surely the leather binding holding your arms together should be nothing to you.~" Milita teased.

The blonde tugged with all her strength, attempting to pull the binding apart in a final attempt of exertion, but couldn't break free. She tried activating her semblance, but she couldn't even get her hair to glow.

"What… what did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing permanent. The collar you're wearing has an aura dampening effect, some mixture of dust or something. Mistress knows how it works, we are just here to please and obey her and she's ordered us to play with you until she gets back~" Melanie said, a moan breaking her lips as Miltia behind her, stroked a hand down her sister's neck.

"Hehe, now, let's get to the fun part. We waited until you were awake to undress you as it's so much more fun when they struggle.~ Miltia sadistically said.

In unison, the twins pulled at both sides of Yang's top and forced the buttons to pop off, putting Yang's yellow bra on full, shameful display.

"Ah! You little shits! I'll fucking break you both!" Yang roared out as she continued to struggle with no progress.

Loving the power and the chance to repay the blonde for the earlier beat down, the twins continued their hungry assault. They cut Yang's bra perfectly in half and tossed said halves away to expose the blonde's breasts to the world. The dominant twins licked their lips before each took one of Yang's melons into their hands.

"A-ah! Y-you bitches will get my fist to your faces before th-this is over!" Undeterred by her threats, the two sisters continued to fondle her breasts

"Oh she just sounds delicious doesn't she Miltia?~"

"You're so right Melanie. How about we start making her really cry out?~"

Yang was barely listening to the twins as she did her best to ignore everything about her situation. She attempted to put out the sensations of her breasts being used as simple toys for her captors from her mind. However, she couldn't ignore the feeling of two hands suddenly at the belt buckle of her shorts.

The blonde looked down in time to see Melanie undo her belt while Miltia unzipped her shorts.

"D-Don't you fucking dare!" Yang shouted out once again to deter her captors' assault.

Naturally, it failed.

Both of the twins slipped one hand into the blonde's shorts and quickly moved to her inner thighs, delicate fingers grazing her skin as they pinched and stroked her flesh.

"Mmmhhmmmm!" Yang regretfully let out. She had attempted to remain silent, but the sudden touches pushed her to exhale a small groan.

"Yellow panties as well? You just love to match don't you?"

"Oh yes sister she does. If I'm assuming correctly then, the carpet will also match the drapes.~"

Suddenly, the twins took a firm grip of the restrained blonde's panties and pulled. The piece of cloth was easily torn off and into halves and just as easily thrown away. Now for the world to see, Yang's slit was on display, a trimmed line of golden pubic hair just above her mound angled to point downward to her pussy.

"Ah! You sick freaks! I'll kill you!" The blonde once again roared. However the deep red on her face did not support her in intimidating the two that now sat on either side of her naked form.

With only dominating smiles on their faces, the twins moved their fingers to toy with the blonde's exposed pussy.

Melanie soon took great joy in running her fingers along the brim of the blonde's pussy lips, watching her prey squirm beneath her touch.

Miltia likewise toyed with Yang's clitoris, running one finger around the nub continuously, enjoying the sudden gasps of breath the blonde took as a result of their actions.

Yang continued to struggle in her bindings, though with less force as more of her energy was allocated to trying her damndest to not moan out and give her captors any satisfaction. While this worked for now, she didn't want to think of anything else that they could do, focusing all her energy to resist them.

"Oh would you look at that Miltia.~"

"Yes Melanie?"

The white dressed twin raised her fingers into the air. Fingers that had been running up and down Yang's lower lips. They were now coated in a translucent and sticky substance. Yang's arousal had leaked out despite her best efforts to not enjoy her captor's touch.

"Oh my! Well it looks like the slut is well and truly turned on Melanie~."

"Quite so Miltia. How about we move on to the next bit?"

With quick movements, each of the twins stood up, their skirts right on in front of Yang's auraless body, easily holding her down in place. Next, they moved their hands under their own skirts to unbuckle the clips of their panties.

Once finished, the pair happily showed Yang the panties they had been wearing. To Yang's admitted surprise, the twins were wearing the opposite panties she'd assumed they would. Melanie was wearing a dark red and black pair of skimpy panties while Miltia has been wearing an angelic white set.

In any case, the twins tossed their panties to the side and slowly raised up their skirts to show Yang what she'd be dealing with.

Both the twins had a modest five and a half inch long cock. The sight of such fuck meats made Yang gulp instinctively, the thick flesh pressing near her face made the once boisterous and loud blonde silently try to scoot back from them.

"Don't you two fucking think about putting those things anywhere near me!" Yang screamed out while trying to scoot back in a futile attempt to deter her captors who already had their cocks mere inches from the blonde's face, merely keeping her face lower to the ground and lifting her ass up.

"Hah! Look at you, still trying to make demands as she tries to get away. It's adorable really.~" Melanie teased.

"You can just sit back and watch blondie. Though feel free to struggle and beg, that'll help us finish faster.~" Miltia said, before she took hook and attached it to the back of Yang's collar, unhooking the strap on the back of the object and attaching the hook, which held Yang's head up for their viewing pleasure, golden hair splayed out in front of her face which Melanie cooed at before gently parting the shining locks aside to keep her face open.

Both twins stepped back and quickly took hold of each other's cock and started jerking their hands along them. Pleasuring each other just before the blonde while their tips were aimed squarely at their prey's face.

As the twins jerked, Yang did all she could to struggle once again. Though her bindings continued to prove too much for her auraless body. That didn't stop her from trying and trying with all her might, though that just pleased her dominating captors.

As Yang powerlessly shifted and turned under their knees, the twins only looked on with ever growing smiles. The sight of the now pathetic and powerless blonde accelerating their arousal so much that the pair were soon leaking pre-cum from the tips of their cocks. The small yet thick droplets fell onto Yang's perky breasts, soon coating the flesh mounds in a series of thick white droplets.

The blonde did her best to ignore her captors actions. Yet once again, she failed. Even as she put everything into her struggle for freedom she could not ignore the feelings of warm pre-cum dripping down onto her body. She could not ignore the wet sounds of the twins moving their hands ever quicker along their fuck rods just above and in front of her. She could not ignore the scent of the sex organs. She could least of all ignore her own arousal, something that had not gone down since the twins assaulted her pussy with such teasing pleasure.

"Doesn't she just look adorable with such an angry look on her face?~" Melanie teased once again.

"Even more so with our pre cum coating her massive udders.~"

The blonde only sent an angry set of red eyes to the twins lording over her. The look alone made it clear that if she ever broke free and got her aura back she'd make them pay for this.

"Oh! A-ah! M-Miltia I'm cumming!" Melanie cried out as she reached her peak, her sister's hand still diligently pumping away on her cock.

"M-me too sis! Ah! Let's coat this slut!" Miltia similarly cried out as she started to shoot out her load onto the restrained blonde beneath the pair.

Yang quickly closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the shots of semen from coating her face. She felt the warm and thick droplets land on her cheeks, her neck, her lips, and just about everywhere else on her face. The blonde tightened her fists and as the twins shot the last of their load onto her breasts, eager to cover as much of her as they could.

"Ah…. Now that's much better.~" Melanie said, her voice gasping as the last few shots landed on Yang's hair, making golden locks stick to her forehead before the heavy fluids ran down her nose.

"Quite so sis. Your cum looks simply delightful on her." Miltia quickly said.

The twins admired their handy work for a few moments before turning to face each other. The twins then brought their lips together and kissed each other deeply as the blonde below them remained covered in their cum.

As the incestious make out took place in front of her, Yang remained quiet while gritting her teeth. She hoped that if she didn't draw attention to herself, her captors would be done with her. The hot musky semen caking onto her face and breasts being enough to sate their lusts.

Sadly that would not be the case.

"Ah.~" the twins let out as they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as they gasped for air. The two turned to Yang once more, the bound blonde still before them as their cocks grew hard once again.

"We should get to cleaning up this little slut. If we do it fast enough we can use her again before Mistress arrives." Melanie pointed out.

"Then let's get to work dear sister.~"

And just like that, the twins bent down to lean over the restrained blonde. Bringing their faces closer to Yang's than the blonde would have liked.

"What are you freaks doing? Didn't you say we need to go to the shower so I can get your jizz off me?"

"Why bother with a shower when one could use tongues?~"

Before the blonde could fully realize what her captors meant, she felt something warm and wet on her breasts.

"W-what are you-"

"Shh. We're cleaning you." Melanie said before bringing her tongue back to Yang's cum covered breasts.

Naturally that was not nearly a good enough excuse for the blonde and so she immediately started thrashing about.

Though the action was quickly cut short as Miltia sent her hand to tightly grab hold of the blonde's throat. The grip was so tight that said blonde struggled to breath for a few seconds before her captor eased up her grip, though not releasing it entirely.

"You understand your place now you blonde bimbo? With your aura depressed I could easily snap your neck with you not being able to do a thing about it. So quit your squirming and take it, or else." Miltia said with a sudden stern look.

Yang had no choice, she looked back to the twin with anger and hate, but she stopped moving and closed her eyes tightly as she felt two tongues lap at her breasts.

Eventually, the incestious twins licked Yang's breasts completely clean of their cum, then then moved up higher on her chest. As their tongues ran along the blonde's skin the dominant pair took great pleasure in the submission of their former rival and the taste of their own cum.

Finally, the pair made it to the blonde's beautiful cum covered face and took their time lapping it up. Even when Yang's face was licked clean of their cum the twins did not immediately relent. They continued to tease and play with their toy as they moved to lick the blonde's cheeks and neck just for fun.

"There we go! Clean enough for us to have fun all over again!" Melanie exclaimed aloud in joy, clearly proud of their work.

"That's right Melanie, and since we did it fast enough we can start to play with her body to the fullest extent.~" Miltia happily reminded her dear twin.

"W-what do you mean? You just had to 'clean me' for your mistress! You're going to get me dirty all over again?! I-I don't think she'd like that!" Yang yelled back to the pair, hoping to use their own twisted reason against them.

"Silly slut, Mistress only wanted us to stay responsible and clean up our mess as we have to do for every slut we play with, you may be a bad girl but we are her good girls." Melanie teased.

"Also" Miltia spoke up, "Mistress said she wanted to fuck your pussy herself so thats the only part of you we're not allowed to play with. Though she did say we could have fun with your other holes until then…" The girl spoke, running her hand up and down Yang's backside before delivering a firm slap to her ass.

Yang bared her teeth once again, her anger and disgust for the twins clear as she understood what they had in mind for her.

"Oh such an ugly look. Let's turn that frown upside down shall we Miltia?~" Melanie lusciously said as she unhooked they unhooked the leashes holding Yang in place on the floor, the two sisters taking each leather strap and dragging the blonde over onto her side toward the bed until she was at its center.

The twins then kneeled at their preferred ends of the blonde. Melanie kneeling just above Yang's face while Miltia was kneeling just before her ass. With their cocks in hand, both twins ran their lengths over the 'cheeks' of their respective hole.

Melanie ran her cock up and down Yang's forehead and plush cheeks followed up with a teasing run over the blonde's tightly sealed lips with the head of her cock.

Miltia meanwhile ran her cock between the blonde's firm asscheeks with a few hard slaps to them for good measure.

Before too much more teasing could take place, Miltia leaned off the side of the bed to pick up what seemed to be a bottle of lube.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Miltia said as she noticed Yang's dumbfounded look just as the blonde turned her head away, partly to avoid the cock on her lips, and to look at the woman sliding her dick, slick with her own jizz, between the blonde's ass cheeks. "We were trained to fuck with class I'll have you know."

Yang wasn't sure if she should have been feeling thankful or not, either way her cheeks only flushed a deeper red as she felt Miltia's lube covered fingers slip into her asshole and coat her walls for the rough fucking to come.

"There we go.~ She's all ready for some fun sister." Miltia said as her fingers had absolutely coated the blonde's rose bud with more than enough lube for a… relatively easy insertion.

"W-wait." Yang almost pleaded.

"No." The twins said in unison before Miltia began thrusting upwards into her toy's puckered asshole, pushing inch after thick meaty inch of cock up the buxom bound blonde's booty, one hand gripping her blond hair to yank her head back as the other grabbed at her hip and pulled her back onto the cock she tried to squirm away from.

"FuUCK!" Yang shouted, the pulsing pressure and heat of the cock unwinding the tightness of her virgin asshole bending her mind to the intensity of sensations she was experiencing, Melanie looked at her sister, unspoken words passing between them as Yang cursed, panted and gasped while Miltia let her hair go, using both hands to grip the blonde by her hips and finally push the last four inches of her cock up her new slave's ass when the cock wielding girl before her deftly shoved all of her cock down Yang's mouth and pressing the back of her throat.

"GLRK-AHGCK!" Yang attempted to cry out in a mix of pain and forced pleasure, but the cock filling her throat prevented any kind of coherent words from escaping her mouth, forcing her to gag and choke on hot wet flesh.

"Ah.~" Both twins let out with lustful moans as each of their wet and warm cock holsters were quite welcoming.

Melanie quite liked the surprisingly tight hole Yang's throat turned out to be. She had expected it to be well trained and gag-less, but much to her surprise their new toy's throat was unbelievably tight and still had a gag reflex in place, something she hoped her mistress would request assistance in getting rid of.

Likewise, Miltia thoroughly enjoyed the blonde's rear. Yet also likewise she had expected the blonde's ass to be far looser from constant use. Perhaps Yang hadn't been a slut to the degree that the twins had expected. Oh well, all that did was encourage Miltia to start expanding and loosening up the blonde's rear herself.

Yang meanwhile could only let out the most strained of gargled moans as her body was used as a sex toy. She didn't want to enjoy it, she wanted to hate it, and to some degree she did of course. However her body… her body could not deny the sensations shooting up her spine and clouding her mind. Despite what the twins had originally thought of her, Yang had only ever gotten to intense making out, with groping on occasion before some fairly fun fingering or blowing one of the students at Signal.

She never had both her ass or mouth so thoroughly abused and never used to any degree at the same time. This brand new experience of being spitroasted without any power to stop the sensations was… well, overwhelming.

"Oh my! Miltia you simply try out her hungry throat next! It's clearly more eager for cum than any slut we've fucked before! Her gagging is so very delightful and her untrained throat muscles are quite literally messaging my cock!" Melanie said aloud as she grabbed and took fistfuls of Yang's luscious blonde locks to use to continue to pump her cock in and out of the blonde's mouth and throat.

"I would love to dear sister, but only after I finish in this slut's needy ass! It's practically squeezing my cock with all the tightness it can get!." Miltia called out as she continued to pound the blonde before her, pressing Yang further onto her sister's cock with each thrust into her asshole.

"GLRK! GLACK-AG! KAGCK!" Yang 'moaned' out in desperation as she used what little energy she had left to both try to stop the twins assault on her body, and resist the undeniable pleasure being forced through her veins. She was failing in both regards.

"*pap* *glrk* *shwap* *glack* *pap*" Was heard throughout the room as the two twins continued to fuck the blonde ruthlessly. Yang's auraless body was completely helpless against her captor's sexual hunger. The blonde was simply a set of holes to be used by the dominant pair, and use her holes they did.

"Oh.~ Would you look at this sister.~" Miltia said as she grabbed one of Yang's legs and placed it along her shoulder allowing her to still pound the blonde's rear but also giving a clear view of her glistening pussy.

"Her pussy is simply drenched in arousal as we use her like the whore she is. Who knows, she's probably enjoying this even more than we are.~" Miltia teased as she continued to bottom out her cock deep within the blonde's behind.

"Hah! I figured as much from a slut like this!" Melanie roared out triumphantly as she continued to use Yang's throat like a fleshlight.

"Your getting close to orgasm aren't you?~ Your ass is pushing me very close to cumming inside you as well and I'm sure your slutty mouth will be getting Melanie off very soon. How about we all cum at the same time?~" Milita said with a seductive tone.

"A wonderful idea sister! Well Yang? I can feel your hungry throat starting to squeeze even tighter-ah!~ S-so you must be at your limit as well."

"NNNGLRK-GACK!" Yang gargled out meekly as she unwillingly approached orgasm.

"Come sister! Let's fill this slut with our warm and creamy love! That'll push the whore over the edge!" Melanie roared out as she bottomed out her cock deep within Yang's throat before unleashing a torrent of cum.

Miltia soon followed after a rapid succession of harsh and deep thrusts into the blonde's rear. Filling Yang's ass with more cum then Yang had believed possible.

Yang herself was pushed to orgasm as well, despite her own wishes. The twins had simply fucked her so ferociously that her body could do nothing but take the pleasure. Both her throat and ass instinctively tightened around their respective invaders, this had the effect of essentially milking the spasming cocks for even more jizz which led to the blonde being well and truly filled with the twin's semen. Even her pussy tightened around nothing and squirted out her arousal onto the bed sheets, a sight that pleased the twins even further.

"Ah~" Both of the twins let out as they continued to unleash their warm and thick cum into the helpless blonde.

Said blonde could only let out the most guttural of gagged moans as she continued to instinctively swallow around the cock in her throat. Overwhelming pleasure washed over her and she was pushed into a seemingly never ending afterglow. Her body shook and twitched in pure ecstasy. She felt the cum and cocks of her two invaders fill her utterly. Her eyes had a hazy look to them as the scent of sex filled her nostrils as they were now pressed against Melanie's groin. At that moment she was completely lost to the pleasure. Though she'd be awoken from it soon enough.

In fact, her senses came back to her as soon as the door to the room slammed open.

All three of the 'lovers' looked to see a tall woman dressed in red and black enter. It was Yang's mother and the twins' mistress, Raven.

"Well, it seems you three have had some fun. Melanie, Miltia clean yourselves up. It's time for some mother daughter bonding.~" The dominant woman said as she walked into the room.


	2. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Heyyy there! This is the long awaited sequel to this wonderful commission with a part three on the way.
> 
> ALSO, the wonderfully smutty people on my discord are still as creative as ever and I encourage any and all fellow smut lovers of a kind attitude to join us.   
> Discord: discord.gg/KRN2H7E
> 
> ANYWAY, as always, please enjoy.~

“*Gulp* *gulp* *kack!* M-Mom?!?” Yang yelled aloud as she finished swallowing down Melanie’s semen.

“From now on it’s Mistress you blonde bimbo.” Raven said with power, placing her hands on her hips as she looked over the scene before her, an act that only accentuated her excellent figure. 

“We did just as you commanded Mistress! We teased her slutty pussy until it was dripping wet and then we coated her face in our cum. Next we finished in her ass and throat, both of which could use some work but I’m sure they’ll be nothing to you!!” Melanie spoke up to inform her mistress. 

“Hm… good job, how about I reward you two by letting the pair of you join me in fucking this cumslut.~”

“Thank you Mistress!!!” The twins cried out in unison before shoving their cocks back into the blonde beneath them.

Still kneeling on the bed, Militia started to pound the powerless huntress’s ass like it was a sex toy. Meanwhile Melanie re-inserted her own fuck stick into the blonde’s mouth and quickly filled her throat to the brim with her cock.

Raven only smiled as she watched her daughter resume her pathetic and pointless struggling as she was forcibly spitroasted. She’d soon get used to such actions in her new life as a sex slave if Raven had anything to say about it. 

“It seems your slut sisters have already given you a basic run through on what the rest of your life is going to be like. Now it’s time for the next part, the part where I fuck your cum hungry pussy and breed you, at least then you’ll be good for something.~” The mother said as she started to strip herself of her red and black outfit.

“*G-glirk!* *Gack-kkck!!*” Yang ‘said’ in response as Melanie yet again bottomed out her cock in the blonde’s tight throat, forcing the powerless girl to gag helplessly on the solid meat.

“I think she’s quite eager for your love mistress. Her ass is tightening around my cock again just like when she was about to cum!” Milita said aloud as she continued to pound her new slut sister’s ass with a deep hunger.

“Heh, figures for a slut like her.” Raven said in an uncaring tone as she made her way onto the bed. She was now completely naked with her already fully hardened monstrous 8-inch cock on full display.

Such an intimidating fuck-meat forced all three of the ‘slut sisters’ to instinctively gulp in both fear and anticipation. Yang had serious doubts about such a large cock even fitting inside her, but as either of the twins could attest to, their mistress would make it fit.

Said twins still had Yang on her side at the center of the bed. While such a position made it easy for the kneeling twins at either end of the slut to fuck her, it would be an awkward pussy ravaging for the true dom. Raven wasn’t one to put in more effort than she had to, especially since she had two already trained eager sluts that would do all the work for her if she commanded them to do so.

“Sluts! I’m going to fuck my daughter’s pussy, so how about you two see how well you can fit both of your cocks into this little whore’s throat.~” Raven said, not so much as a question, but as an order, one her pets were eager to execute. 

In a flash, Yang found her powerless body flipped so that she was still on the bed, but now on her hands and knees with both of the twins in front of her on their own knees, their long and hard cocks poking her cheeks.

Raven then moved onto her knees behind her precious daughter and laid her rock hard bitch-breaker along Yang’s back.

“W-wait! M-mom… please.” Yang pathetically called out.

“That's very good Yang. Keep going. I love it when my whores beg for mercy.~” Raven said coldly with a wicked smile on her face as she gripped her thick rod and pressed its tip to her daughter’s dripping pussy. Then, she thrusted forward with a hunger, spearing her soon to be blonde pet on her cock.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Yang cried out in pain and forced pleasure. She wanted to hate her mother’s cock pushing so carelessly inside of her, but another part of her loved it and craved even more.

Taking advantage of their newest slut sister’s cries, both Malachite twins thrusted their own cocks forward, into Yang’s mouth. The two fuck rods didn’t go very far of course, each was large in their own right and only managed to stay together until the back of the blonde’s mouth. The entrance to her throat being far too tight at that moment for both cocks to slide down together.

While saddened at this size barrier, the twins decided to make the best of it and resigned themselves to happily fucking the blonde’s face with her tongue constantly massaging at least one of their thick meaty rods. 

The blonde struggled to remain still on her hands and knees, fearing any potential punishment her mother could or would send upon her. Not that the intruders at either end of her body cared for her struggles.

Raven only pulled nearly completely out of her dear daughter’s warm and wet pussy to thrust back in again with more hungry force. Her cock reached deep into Yang’s wet cunt, her own 8-inches making themselves quite at home throughout the incestious act.

The smile Raven wore as she slammed into her daughter's plump rear was nothing less than total satisfaction. She loved dominating strong women and making them submit like the formerly proud malachite twins, but to claim her bullheaded daughter was an entirely new kind of intoxicating. This was wrong, even more wrong than her usual claimings, and Raven loved it. The dominating futa mother continued to thrust into her daughter with a dark hunger.

To top off her desires, Raven started slapping Yang’s behind with as much force as she thrusted with. 

*SMACK!*

“GL-AAH-GGLRCK!!!” Yang ‘cried’ out through the two cocks in her mouth as she felt her mother’s strong hand slap her ass.

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

The bandit leader was unrelenting in her assault on her daughter’s body. Said daughter’s ass was quickly covered in deep red handprints from the hard slappings. All the while the dom kept thrusting her cock in and out of the warm and wet hole she was invading.

“I must say Yang, *SMACK*, your ass is incredibly spankable, *SMACK*, I mean it’s practically begging for attention! *SMACK* I’ll be sure to give it all the attention it deserves when I finish with your eager little pussy.~” *SMACK*

Yang herself was powerless to stop her mother’s assault on her body. Every slap on her ass was matched with an equally aggressive thrust of her mother’s cock inside of her. Her rear was being totally and utterly conquered, but in all honesty, her top half wasn’t fairing much better.

The twins were just as unrelenting as their mistress. The pair were ravenously face-fucking the formerly proud blonde boxer. Spit and pre-cum covered the violet eyed girl, saliva that covered the twin cocks invading her mouth spilled out over her lips and splashed back onto her face as two constantly thrusting groins smacked into her. To save on space and time in orally fucking the blonde, the twins alternated their thrusts so that at least one of them always had a cock filling Yang’s throat.

Yet before too long, the twins found themselves at the peak of pleasure. Perhaps they reached it so quickly due to praise from their mistress, or it was just the sweet taste of a second revenge on the blonde that had humiliated them. It didn’t really matter of course, not when the twins cried out in sweet bliss, and not when they once again filled the blonde’s mouth, throat, and subsequently stomach, with their thick cum.

“Mistress!! We’re cumming!!!” The pair cried out as they let loose into the blonde.

“Good! Fill this little slut up!! Give her a taste of all her future meals!!!” Raven roared out with a grin as she continued to pound into her daughter’s hungry pussy. 

Yang had no choice in her next actions, she was still powerless, whatever the three did to her, she had to comply. 

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* The blonde swallowed every drop of cum shot into her mouth, it was either that or drown in it.

That wasn’t the only thing going through the blonde’s mind however, another was a sudden orgasm. Yang couldn’t stop herself, her body was on fire from the hands and cocks abusing her. As much as she shouted within her own mind, she couldn’t deny what her body was feeling.

The unwilling blonde came from a mixture of the cocks exploding down her throat, filling her stomach with the surprisingly delicious cum, and from her mother’s futa cock pounding into her pussy with reckless abandon. 

“Oh goodness Mistress! She’s so hungry for our cum!! She’s swallowing around our cocks like a true slut!!!” The twins cried out in unison. 

“Heh, of course she is. She even came from you two filling her slutty little body with cum. You two better not stop fucking her pretty little throat! We’ll stop when I say we stop.” Raven commanded as she enjoyed the feeling of Yang’s cunt tightening around her cock. The mother thoroughly enjoyed the feeling and idea of her formerly proud huntress in training daughter orgasm from being throat-fucked while her pussy was taken by her mother.

“Yes Mistress!!!” The twins cried out once again, as they did they also upped their thrusting into the powerless blonde’s mouth.

Yang, both incapable of the smallest forms of resistance without her aura and her body and mind nearly overwhelmed with ecstasy, simply took her captor’s cocks into her throat and pussy.

Raven, wearing her smug smirk, continued to fuck her daughter’s tight cunt without any regard for the blonde’s enjoyment. After all, Yang was soon to be just another one of Raven’s playthings when her mind finally broke. It just so happens that Raven will be able to enjoy a bit of taboo incest on the side with this newest cum dump of her’s.

“So slut, *Smack* are you enjoying yourself?~” Raven asked Yang rhetorically, smacking the blonde’s ass as she did so.

“Glrck! Gahgg!! Gack-glurk!!!” Yang responded with all she could, which consisted of choking and gagging sounds as the twins continued to use her throat for their own enjoyment.

“That's what I thought, but you better get ready slut. I’m about to grace your hungry little pussy with my cum and I don’t want you passing out on me. It’ll be my first load of the day and we’ll have plenty of more fucking to do afterwards.~” Raven teased her cumdump of a daughter.

Yang herself said nothing in response, not that she could have of course with the twins’ cocks still laying claim to her mouth. However the other reason she couldn’t respond was that her previous orgasm had finally sent her into a state of lustful bliss. The constant fucking and sucking combined with the feeling of powerlessness, the taboo of incest, and revenge sex had finally clouded her mind in a haze. 

The blonde’s body now acted on subconscious instinct and willingly sucked and even happily deepthroated the twins’ cocks. She started to silently indulge in the taboo deliciousness of their meat, the tasty and ever-flowing pre-cum, and of course the addicting cum proper that the twins were happy to supply the blonde with in bulk. 

She wasn’t broken, not yet at least, her base instincts had simply been brought out through the seemingly never ending stream of lust and cum that had been her entire world for however long she’d been used. The haze she was in would end soon enough and soon she’d be back to begging for her captors to stop their assault on her, but for the time being said captors enjoyed an exceptionally willing slut.

The then cum hungry blonde relaxed her body as she truly started to enjoy the ravaging of her flesh. However, Raven didn’t exactly like them loose.

*Smack!* “Hey! Tighten up slut!! Your mistress wants to fuck a tight hole so you better fix yourself before punishment is due!!!” Raven roared so fiercely that even the twins, who were in no danger of punishment themselves, shivered in fear at the ravenetta’s words.

Being the good slut she was, Yang’s body tightened up again just as Raven laid another harsh slap on the blonde’s now very red ass. 

*Smack!* “Hah! There we go, it seems like you can listen to mommy like a good whore. *Smack* Oh the fun I’ll be having with you dear daughter of mine.~” Raven almost purred with poison on her tongue.

“I’m… a good whore?” Yang thought to herself in her haze filled mind.

“... yes, that sounds nice… if this is what it feels like… then I’d love to always be a good whore for mommy.~” *Smack* Yang thought to herself just as her loving mother slapped her ass yet again. 

“Ah! Mistress!! We’re coming!!!” The twins cried out as they once again flooded the blonde’s mouth and throat with their warm, thick, and, to the blonde at least, delicious semen.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* Yang happily swallowed down the twin’s loads with now practiced skill. 

“Already? You short fuse sluts, clearly you two need more intensive training. Perhaps it's time to bring out your cock rings once again.”

“B-but Mistress, we haven’t misbehaved. We’ve followed all your commands.” The twins said in unison, the fear in both of their voices clear to everyone present, even the hazy mind of the blonde that was still sucking and swallowing around their cocks.

“That doesn’t matter. I can do whatever I want to you two useless sluts and I say talking back to me earns you two a few weeks of constant edging. Now shut it and take your cocks out of my new favorite slut’s mouth, I want to hear her scream.” Raven said with a low growl, not caring for the saddened looks appearing on the twins’.

As the twins removed their cocks from the blonde’s mouth, strands of saliva and cum still connected the lips with the rods of meat despite being separated by several inches.

“Ah! Fuck me mommy!! Please fill my pussy with your cum!!!” Yang cried out in her lustful haze. Her mouth was now free to say all the words her hazy mind has been trying to for the last several minutes.

“Hah! Now that's what a good slut sounds like!! And like a good slut you’ll be rewarded!!!” Raven roared out as she increased the ferocity of her thrusts into her daughter’s tight pussy.

For the next couple minutes the only sounds that perversed the room were hungry moans and even hungrier grunts as Raven thrusted into her moaning and drooling daughter, on the edge of orgasm. Meanwhile the twins rested on their knees next to each other on the floor, silent and watching with envy.

“Get ready slut! Here comes your reward for being such a good whore-daughter!!” Raven roared out as she came.

“Yes Mommy! AAAaaaaaahhhhhh!!!” Yang cried out as she also reached orgasm.

In an instant Yang felt her already full pussy, stretched and re-modeled by her mother’s cock, stuffed even more than she believed it could be.

Raven let out a torrent of thick and near burning hot jizz into her daughter’s eager and hungry cunt.

Despite her body doing all it could and then some, some of her mother’s cum started to leak out of the blonde’s still orgasming slit.

“Did I say you could let my cum out of your whorish pussy slut!?!” *Smack* *Smack* “Tighten up slut!!” Raven roared out in displeasure, spanking Yang’s rear yet again as she called out.

Yang couldn’t respond by this point. Her mind was entirely mush from such an overwhelming orgasm combined with the complete feeling of being filled with warm and thick cum. It was so overwhelming that the blonde had passed out.

“What? Hey wake up! I didn’t say you could pass out on me bitch!! We have plenty more rounds to go before I’m anywhere near satisfied!!!”

*knock* *knock*

“Huh? Crap, what now?” Raven angrily spat out as she removed her cock from the passed out blonde and made her way to the room’s entrance.

She swung the door open with a fury, speaking before registering who it was. 

“This better be fucking important or I’ll-... Cinder?” 

“Well hello there birdie.~” The pyromancer said with natural lusciousness as she walked past the bandit leader and into the room proper.

She quickly laid eyes on the naked futa twins, the two had upset looks on their poor faces, Cinder only smirked at the pair. Then she looked to the passed out and cum covered blonde and smiled at her state of degradation.

Emerald and Mercury stood clearly in the doorway.

“Well it seems our information was accurate after all.~”

“What information!? What is this about?!?” Raven roared out in confusion and anger at Cinder and her two lackies.

“I’ve been sent here to enforce some changes as commanded by her lady.” The pyromancer said with elegance.

“Changes? What changes?!?”

“Well for one, your lovely daughter will be coming with us.”

“Like hell! She’s mine as we agreed, that was the deal you crazy bitch!” Raven roared out as her eyes started to glow with the Summer maiden’s power.

“Am I to understand you’re disobeying lady Salem then?” Cinder asked with a smirk, already seeing the fear in Raven’s eyes.

“N-No.” Raven said in defeat.

“That's what I thought.~”

——————————————————

The Malachite twins sat quietly in the corner as they watched their mistress submit to Cinder's words. They saw the two called Emerald and Mercury carry Yang into the nearby bathroom to wash off the cum that covered her body.

They even silently witnessed a small pink and brown haired girl walk into the room and saw a large and sadistic looking grin appear on her face as she saw the blonde in such a state.

Raven soon after redressed herself and left them all, clearly upset at what had transpired. 

Happy to not have received the previously threatened punishment, the twins sat silently until the four conspirators carried off the still naked, by now cleaned up, unconscious blonde. 

Finally alone again, both let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Gosh, I thought that was going to end very badly for us.” Melanie said aloud.

“It didn’t though, so how about we go and claim a treat for ourselves.~” Milita said as she held up a scroll and looked through its contacts.

“You brought your scroll in here? You know mistress has forbidden that, if they go off they’ll ruin the mood for her.”

“Hah, it's not mine. It’s that blonde’s and I just remembered that she has just the cutest little sister.~


	3. Room For Cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Here we have the sequel to a previous commission that only further details the subjugation of a certain blonde. From her mother to a castle far away, the brawler's body has so much more to go through before she accepts her new life.~
> 
> ALSO! My wonderfully smutty discord has continued to grow and I still happily encourage my fellow degenerates to join us! Discord: discord. gg/KRN2H7E
> 
> ANYWAY! As always, I hope you all enjoy.~

"Nnnn… h-huh? Oh great. Where am I now?" Yang asked aloud as she groggily awoke.

The blonde's eyes scanned herself before briefly looking to her surroundings. She quickly realized that she was still naked, only instead of being on an admittedly comfortable bed with the Malachite twins or her mother fucking her, she was at the center of a large stone room. There were no openings, say for one set of large black doors. She approached the sole exit and did her best to push or pull it open.

The dark doors didn't so much as budge.

The blonde could tell that the intimidating frame was made of some material she had never seen before. It was sturdy and likely made for keeping capable beings like huntresses in check.

It was a bit unnecessary, as the blonde's aura was still being suppressed. Though, she wasn't sure it was still the result of her mother's doing or some new outside force.

With the doorway unavailable, Yang looked to survey the room once again, though more intensely this time. She found that the stone walls of her chamber were covered with hundreds of holes. They seemed to have been cut deep into the stone with nothing at the other end but darkness. All of the holes were just a bit smaller than her fist. That being said, it was clear that none would come close to functioning as a means of escape.

As the blonde rubbed her grumbling stomach, movement in her peripheral vision grabbed her. She saw dozens of black blobs crawl out of the numerous holes lining the wall behind her.

"What the heck?" The blonde said as she made her way over to investigate.

She couldn't tell much from just looking at the slime like things, but she had no intention of touching them. Though, soon enough she wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

The blonde looked up from the dozen dark blobs before her to see another dozen crawl out of the same wall the previous group had. Not only that, but the blonde soon realized that she was surrounded by three other sets of a dozen such slug-like creatures that had crawled out of the other walls around her. Worse still, more soon started to crawl out of those walls as well.

The blonde struggled to react. She was stuck in a stone room with no means of escape while what seemed now like a hundred black blobs made their way to her. One such creature had slipped under the blonde's gaze and got close enough to start crawling onto her foot. The physical touch drew Yang's notice and disgust as she feverishly tried to kick it off.

The blob was quickly flung from her foot and landed several feet away. While happy to have removed the blob, her relief was short-lived. Yang saw the slime land only for it to instantly start making its way back to her. Not wanting to play an extended cat and mouse game with the horde of slug-like beings, the blonde raised her foot over the nearest one and then roughly brought it down on top of it..

"Geez, why does it have to be so slimy?" Yang thought to herself as the bottom of her foot felt as if it was coated in a thick ooze.

Soon enough however, the blonde felt said ooze crawl along the bottom of her foot until it was back on top, in several smaller globs now.

"What!?" Yang cried out as she fell backwards onto the floor in shock. The soreness of her body made itself clear then. She had been treated roughly and without mercy by the Malachite twins and her own mother. Without her aura to assist in the healing of her bruised muscles, her legs went numb and she soon felt as if she might never be able to stand herself up again.

The now 8 smaller black globs, crawled up her foot and leg until they were at her calf. Only then did the blonde's shock die down enough to react. She quickly brushed the smaller globs off herself with her arms. Afterwards, the blonde attempted to stand back up, only for her soreness to flair up again, leading to her legs giving out beneath her.

Unable to stand, Yang looked around herself in horror as the army of slimy black blobs continued to make their way towards her powerless form.

"Mom! This is going too far now! If you think I'm just going to let these fucking things just crawl onto me you've got another thing coming!" The blonde roared out as several blobs made contact with her skin.

True to her words, Yang quickly swiped the blobs from her body and forced them to land several feet away. While the soreness in her lower half and throat were immense from rough use, her arms were ready and willing to fight. It was clear she had no intention of giving up easily, her anger towards her mother only fueling her struggle.

However, she was no longer in her mother's care, not that she could have known.

In an adjacent room, separated by several inches of stone and wires, there was Queen Salem herself. Her majesty was sitting comfortably in a purple and black chair as she looked up to the many screens. Each screen had a different viewing angle of Yang's chamber. She was not alone of course, kneeling in between her legs was Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai.

The two beauties were eagerly servicing their Queen's long and thick cock with their lips, tongues, and throats at her majesty's request. The good little cock-suckers were utterly addicted to the taste of Salem's cock and cum as a result of a… thorough training regiment. A training regiment that Yang was resisting. Conveniently, there was one other soul present that the queen was eager to put to work.

"Neo, my dear. If you would kindly help to conserve our blonde's energy by restricting her movement. She may be knocking my cum away from herself at the moment, but with a little encouragement she'll be slurping it up like a good little whore.~" The Queen said with effortless elegance.

The mute girl had been standing next to the Queen's throne. She had been enjoying the two shows before her. One show was of course Yang's struggle, while the other was the delicious sight of Cinder Fall on her knees, worshipping cock. Neo was not a futa herself, yet she could easily enjoy the sight of her normally bitchy superior getting low and slutty. However, the realization that those black blobs were actually groupings of Salem's magically infused cum proved to be even more entertaining.

Salem had cast a simple yet effective spell onto a large container of her own semen. The grimm queen shot out quite large loads whenever she orgasmed, her balls being quite productive. Luckily, she had been able to satisfy her own needs over the course of her existence through her grimm kidnapping various beauties for her to empty herself into. After enough centuries of such an albeit simple practice, Salem wanted to spice things up and so created the cum chamber that little Yang found herself in.

Turning to face the grimm queen, the sadistic ice cream haired girl simply smiled and gave a bow indicating that she was happy to 'help' the struggling blonde. She then made her way out of the room only to pause as she passed under the exit. She looked back for only a moment to take in the sight of Cinder taking the entirety of Salem's cock down her throat as Emerald polished the queen's massive balls with her tongue. Neo hadn't expected all this when she agreed to come to Salem's castle, but so far, she didn't have any complaints.

"Oh come on! How many of you are there!?" Yang yelled out as she continued to swipe her arms along her body, attempting to keep the horde of Salem's grimm cum at bay. Even more now surrounded the blonde, she could scarcely see the floor as the blobs almost covered it entirely as they all made their way over to her.

The brawler's legs were still too sore to stand on and her arms were moving as fast as they could to swipe the slimes away. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up her struggles, especially since she only saw more and more cum slugs crawl out of the walls. So focused on her resistance, the blonde failed to notice the doors to her chamber open and close quickly, nor did she notice her rival sneak up behind her.

Suddenly, Neo jumped in front of the sitting blonde, the look of surprise and fear in her prey's eyes was so very satisfying. She quickly tackled Yang's upper body so that her back was pressed firmly against the stone floor. Without her aura, the brawler was easily overpowered by the shorter girl. Neo used her now greater strength to hold both of Yang's arms above the blonde's head, holding them both at the wrist with one hand.

"You?!" Yang called out. Not knowing her rival's name yet remembering her face in an instant.

The mute only smiled down at the formerly powerful blonde with her trademark smug expression. To add insult to injury, Neo used her free hand to start slapping Yang's exposed breasts. These weren't gentle slaps either, the ice cream girl wanted to get the most out of the moment as she could and so she brought her hand harshly down onto the blonde's large breasts. Said blonde was powerless to stop her of course, she was utterly helpless in her forced submission.

Now restrained, Yang was easy prey for the slug-like cum blobs who promptly made their way onto her body.

The powerless brawler felt the dark slimes slither onto and over her. Soon enough, many such blobs neared all three of Yang's holes.

"No, no, no!" Yang cried out as she felt numerous dolops of black semen crawl along her upper thigh, nearing her ass and pussy. Simultaneously, she felt dozens along her neck, cheeks, and even some crawl over her hair.

The blonde tightly closed her mouth and moved her numb legs as much as she could, but both would be for nothing.

The slimy blobs easily slipped in between her closed lips and teeth. Three such jizz blobs were crawling over her tongue before she could even think to scream out in anguish. Perhaps the one saving grace was that they didn't have a taste. Even as more slug-like slimes slipped into her mouth and crawled over the blonde's tongue, there was no flavor to enjoy or detest.

It was only the smallest of victories for Yang as she was still forced to focus on the sensation of so many slimes crawling into her mouth and down her throat. However, even that was nothing compared to the sensation of several cum slugs entering her rear while several others shimmied their way into her pussy proper.

"No! Ple-gahg!" The brawler cried out before being silenced as four more sentient jizz loads made their way into her mouth.

Neo looked on with an ever growing sadistic smile as she watched her blonde rival be invaded by the slimy globs.

However, being overly focused on Yang's suffering, the mute failed to notice several long, black, and thick tentacles slither out of the walls behind her.

After a few, final, harsh slappings of Yang's breasts, the mute suddenly felt as if someone was behind her.

Though, it was already too late.

Before she could jump away or activate her semblance, the dark tendrils wrapped themselves around Neo's arms and legs. The mute was now as powerless as the blonde beneath her.

Speaking of which, the blonde boxer was instantly filled with fear once again as she laid eyes upon the tentacles. It was only a passing fear of course, her body was still being overwhelmed with the sensations of all her holes being invaded by Salem's cum blobs.

The fittingly slimy tentacles wrapped themselves around Yang's limbs much the same way they had Neo's. As if she wasn't already powerless enough.

Throughout the change in ownership of who restrained her, Yang could not ignore the dozen more cum blobs that entered her now freely open mouth. She needed to breath after all and keeping her mouth shut wasn't doing her any good. Such an opening naturally made it easier for more cum slugs to crawl into her surrendering oral cavity. The slimy entities continued to not have any taste, though that did little to make the blonde feel better as her body was continuously invaded.

Her bottom half fared no better. Despite her ass being more or less pressed to the floor, as the tentacles only bothered to keep her legs spread wide apart, the dark cum blobs still managed to slip inside her. Being so malleable, a benefit of a liquid form, it felt as if five to seven cum slugs made their way into her ass at a time. The floor nor her tight ass cheeks so much as slowing down the horde of cum blobs that encircled her.

Finally, there was her exposed pussy. Suffice to say it was receiving the most intruders. With her legs spread wide open and a seemingly innate knowledge of where to go, at least a dozen cum slugs slithered their way into the blonde's slit at a time. One of the worst parts of it was how they made her feel prior to entering. With her limbs so spread, many sentient jizz slugs had to crawl over the blonde's legs and up her thighs until finally pushing their way inside, most brushing against her clitoris along the way. They were, if even accidentally, lighting up every sensitive spot on the lower half of her body with their warm and slimy bodies.

Though even that was nothing compared to the feeling of the cum slugs worming their way through her pussy. Once inside her cunt, the warm and slimy creatures ran over every inch of her inner walls and tingled sensitive spots she didn't even know she had. They were setting her body on fire with pleasure. She didn't want it, she didn't want to feel it at least, not so much pleasure from the slimy cum blobs that were invading her body and using her as they saw fit, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Perhaps the one thing Yang could take more complete joy in was the look on Neo's face as the tentacles pressed her back against one of the room's walls.

The mute may have been stronger than the aura-less Yang, but even she wasn't capable of breaking free from the thick tendrils' grasps. Her arms and legs were spread far apart by four separate tentacles as another three started tearing at her clothes. Soon enough the mute was naked and ready for an invasion of her own.

Being held against one of the hole-dotted-walls, fresh cum blobs could crawl out and instantly be greeted with the restrained mute's body and her awaiting holes. As such, it wasn't long before an entire wall's worth of cum slugs bore down with a singular focus on the powerless girl.

The mute soon felt dozens upon dozens of black slimes climb onto her body. There were four holes just behind her head along the wall so she was quickly greeted with four slimy visitors slither over her face and into her mouth. There were many more holes above her head as well and soon enough she'd be forced to welcome them into her throat and eventually her stomach.

In keeping with her unluckiness, her ass was pressed firmly against a hole as well. This meant one line of thick cum slugs only had to keep moving forwards to invade the ice cream girl's firm rear. That wasn't to say other nearby holes didn't produce cum slugs that wouldn't enter her rear as well, all were welcomed as their liquid nature allowed others to easily squeeze in between Neo's ass and the wall it was pressed against.

The mute hated the sensation of the slimy cum slugs entering her ass, but as with the blonde a few feet from herself, she had no choice in the matter. Of course, the sensation she hated even more were the dozens and dozens of black cum blobs that pushed their way into her slit. It seemed that there were many holes near her pussy for numerous cum slugs to crawl out of. It also seemed that many that had already made it to the floor to enter Yang had actually turned around to instead invade the slightly closer girl.

Just as Neo believed things couldn't get any worse, the extra tentacles that had stripped her of her clothes suddenly reappeared before her. One such thick rod hovered in front of her face as another dozen or so cum slugs crawled into her mouth. It seemed the two others were pointed towards her cunt for whatever reason.

She looked past the intimidating tendril to see that Yang was still only being assaulted by the black semen. Waves of dozens of thick blobs pushing into her ass, pussy, and mouth while her tentacles only held her limbs in place and nothing more.

Surely the tentacles would restrict themselves to giving her the same treatment as Yang.

Right?

Wrong.

Without warning, the tentacle before Neo's face shot forwards at blinding speed into her mouth. Simultaneously, the two aimed at her pussy shot forward and pushed themselves in between the tight lips.

The tendrils quickly started pistoning in and out of their respective holes. Never removing themselves entirely and always reaching deep into the mute's depths.

However, despite the rough facefucking and pussy pounding she was receiving, the cum slugs did not halt their invasion of the small girl's body. Their liquid nature put to good use once again, the black jizz slugs simply slithered their way through the small, wet openings between the mute's flesh and the tentacle's. So, even as she was forced to deepthroat the tendril, she was also forced to take the cum slugs down her throat. Likewise, even as her pussy was fucked by two such lengths, the horde of warm black ooze never ceased to slither into her cunt.

Back in the adjacent room, Salem was more than enjoying herself.

She watched on with glee as Neo was stripped naked and subsequently abused. The mute beauty had served her initial purpose of assisting in the fall of Beacon. Now, she was started down on the path to her second and final purpose. That of course being turned into another toy for the grimm queen to play with.

Speaking of her toys, as Salem looked to the monitors that displayed the mute and blonde's predicament, Emerald Sustrai hopped up and down on the pale woman's cock as Cinder dove tongue first into her dark skinned companion's succulent ass. Having been subjected to the very same treatment some time ago, Emerald and Cinder had been broken into eager little sluts that followed their mistress's every command.

The dark skinned girl had her tongue lolling out with her eyes attempting to roll up into her head as she bounced on the fuck rod. While originally not being one for cock, the only thing that now prevailed her melted mind was lust and a hunger to obey Salem's every word.

Likewise, the only thought Cinder could manage was just how amazing Emerald's ass tasted. The kneeling pyromancer had been ordered to eat out the green haired girl's behind by her mistress, and she so loved to do as the Queen commanded her.

Salem paid little thought to her two eager sluts. They were old playthings now anyway. Despite how well they could service her, a result of many hours of practice, the Queen focused on the two beauties on her monitors.

Oh how she loved to see the pair struggle as wave after wave of her own sentient cum pushed into the girl's holes. Twist and turn as they might, with all their force, and the two restrained girls were powerless in the end. Inevitably forced to swallow down the dark queen's semen. They were even pushed to moan out in forced pleasure as other blobs wormed their way into either girls' ass or pussy.

The immortal dom could easily make out that both girls had cum at least twice. Though for Yang specifically it was more accurately around five forced orgasms. Both were well on their way to breaking entirely. The Queen guessed that with Neo's self assured pride, and natural stubbornness, that the mute would take at least a full day of abuse to break. The dark woman could already imagine the deliciously broken look the ice cream girl would have after a day of tentacle fucking and an unending sea of cum invading her body.

Yang however… she would break much sooner. The immortal woman could see that clear as day. Said blonde had greatly reduced her efforts to break free from the tentacle's grasp and no longer seemed to fight the pleasure forced through her body by the cum slug invasion. It wasn't so surprising really, she had been subjected to her own mother's rough treatment and wasn't even given a day's respite before being forced into another overwhelming situation.

However, the grimm queen had no intention of letting her soon to be blonde plaything break in such an unceremonious way. No, she wanted to claim the blonde beauty personally with her own cock. Still, she had been watching Yang for some time and from all she's heard the queen knew Yang could hold out a little longer.

So, her ladyship relaxed in her chair and allowed her sluts to continue servicing her. She would pull Yang out soon enough, but until then, she would enjoy the show.~

"Ah!" Yang moaned out before gulping down another five cum slugs. As much as she had tried, she could not deny the sensation of pleasure ravaging her body. She had just orgasmed yet again. The unending assault on her pussy combined with the now somewhat pleasurable sensation of swallowing down blob after warm and thick blob was simply too much for her mind to resist. She tried to tell herself that the dark jizz intended her no pleasure, but that became harder and harder for her to believe as the way the horde crawled over her body… it all felt too good to deny.

It was surprisingly easy to breath despite the continuous filling of her mouth and throat by the thick blobs. At the same time, her spread legs saw no end of visitors. Dozens upon dozens of cum slugs either crawled along the floor or over the blonde's spread legs to invade her now well trafficked pussy. At least a hundred cum slugs had entered her slit by then. It seemed only a few dozen at a time made for her ass compared to the hundreds that were clearly dead set on her other lower hole.

The warm and thick blobs always seemed to slow down as they crawled over or around her clit, seemingly teasing her with their touch as they continued onwards, into her now dripping pussy. Though even calling it dripping would be an understatement. As the dark Queen had guessed, the blonde had found herself orgasming several times throughout her body's invasion. She had fought the pleasure with everything she could, she did not want to admit any good sensations were given to her as the cum slugs fell upon her.

However, it quickly became a lie she couldn't believe. Aside from the toying of her clitoris, the thick jizz slugs seemed to really take their time whenever they crawled across her toned stomach. It was as if dozens of gentle yet slimy palms roamed her skin in an effort of foreplay. The blonde hated to admit just how aroused that alone made her.

Of course, her upper body was just as well traveled. Numerous cum slugs crawled over her bodacious breasts on their way to her inviting open mouth. Upon reaching the 'summit' of the blonde's chest, the cum blobs had to take one of two routes to get past the girl's now diamond hard nipples.

One option was to brush past the blonde's sensitive nubs, which would only send the most teasing of pleasures through her already sensitive body. The other was to simply go directly over said pointed flesh.

In the second option, the cum blob would inevitably envelope the nipple into its own gelatinous form and, for a moment, the sensitive nub would be enraptured in a gentle and pleasurable warmth. However, the blobs were always on the move, and so, said nipple would quickly be released back into the open air's cold embrace as the jizz continued on its way up into the blonde's mouth. Such a total contrast between the cold air and the warmth of the cum blobs made the blonde quietly pray for a stream of cum slugs to crawl over her breasts to keep her poor, ever more sensitive, nipples warm.

Above her breasts, the blonde's face was a highway of activity. As before, her mouth was left wide open as she valued breathing over a futile resistance. As such, many dozens of cum slugs easily crawled onto the blonde's face and into her mouth. Yang's eyes seemed to be the only spots clear of traffic with the blobs climbing over her forehead taking the time to move around her eyes before slipping between her open lips. Why this was, Yang couldn't be bothered to care. Her eyes only lazily looked to the stone ceiling as she was forced to endure the invasion of her body.

As with her pussy, Yang must have swallowed down at least a hundred cum slugs with her mouth no longer putting up even the slightest resistance. Her tongue lay flat and motionless as dark jizz blob after dark jizz blob crawled over the wet muscle on their way down into her throat. Somehow, Yang had actually started to take in some pleasure from the sensation of the cum slugs sliding into her mouth. Even more whenever she felt the need to swallow some down to assist them on their journey into her stomach as she felt they took far too long. Perhaps that was a part of their dark magic, slowly training her to enjoy the feeling of her mouth being invaded and the sensation of gulping down the thick loads.

Of course, Yang wasn't alone in her treatment.

Neo was still held firmly against a hole covered wall in which the cum slugs continued to freely pour out of and onto her body. Still being thoroughly restrained, the mute could do nothing but take the tentacles's pounding alongside her own cum slug invasion.

The normally smug mute had been forced to deepthroat the tentacle in her mouth for many minutes now while dozens of cum slugs had continued to slip into her mouth and travel down her throat. The ice cream girl had never been one to give head in the first place, always instead forcing another to service her. So suddenly having her mouth and throat raped so thoroughly sent shock and anger through the girl's mind.

Similarly, her normally tight slit was still being double teamed by two aggressive tentacles that clearly had no intention of stopping or even slowing down. As with her mouth, the sentient cum slugs still managed to slip into the mute's pussy even as it was roughly abused. Like her fellow prisoner, dozens upon dozens of cum slugs had entered Neo's lower lips, yet even she could not deny the ever growing pleasure being forced through her body.

The mute tried not to focus on the gentle and teasing touches she widely received from her invaders. The slow ascents or descents of the thick black cum up and down her midriff. The teasingly slow brushes against her nipples. The crawling of a blob from the bottom of her foot all the way up her leg, over her inner thigh, and finally into her well fucked pussy.

As much as Neo's eyes screamed rage, she had cum several times from the rough treatment. She hated it all. She hated the cum slugs forcing themselves into her body, she hated the thick tentacles fucking her mouth and pussy, and she hated her body for taking in pleasure from it all.

As if the rough tentacle fucking and army of sentient cum forcing themselves into the ice cream girl weren't enough, it turned out that the tentacles could shoot out their own loads of semen.

The mute girl had been horrified to discover this. One moment all three tendrils had been roughly thrusting before suddenly stopping to hilt themselves deep inside her. Before she could process what the then pulsating rods of flesh were doing, an explosion of extra warm cum erupted inside her. Against her own wishes, her body orgasmed on the spot, the sensation of so much cum filling her was simply too much.

As much as Neo fought the sensations overwhelming her body and mind, her eyes would always roll up into her head as she continued to have ever more powerful orgasms. Even if it was just the tentacle in her mouth that shot it's load, her body would tighten up and she would shoot her own juices over the two tentacles still pounding into her as she was forced to swallow down even more cum.

This double deposit system quickly filled the small girl. Her stomach soon started to inflate as cum load after cum load was shot into her by the tentacles as the horde of cum slugs never ceased to invade her body.

Though in the end, Neo's hate and rage meant little. Even as she struggled like a rabid animal in her fleshy bindings, the dark semen and tendrils had their way with her. She would be used and abused until her mind broke entirely, and perhaps even after that.

Aside from the unavoidably pleasurable sensations they forced through the two helpless girls, the army of sentient semen had one last lewd feature to further debase their victims with. The slug like cum blobs left a trail of run-off semen behind themselves wherever they went. Obviously, this meant Neo and Yang's bodies were utterly drenched in Salem's warm cum. It even seemed to soak into their very skin, both on the outside as well as the inside. This run off had two benefits. One, while only noticeable to Salem, it marked the girls as her playthings until the end of time. Secondly, her magical semen had a life prolonging effect that would ensure many years of fun were in order for any slut's new life of servitude to the immortal grimm Queen.

After several hours of consistently rough treatment, Yang was on the verge of her mind well and truly braking. It felt as if thousands of warm and thick cum blobs had entered her body. While having lost count long ago, she idly imagined that she must have swallowed hundreds of cum blobs. Though it felt as even more had pushed into her cunt with her ass lagging behind both by not much.

Like Neo's hours beforehand, Yang's stomach had slightly inflated from the oppressive amount of dark cum that had invaded her body.

The blonde felt so very stuffed. It was similar to the feeling of one's stomach after partaking in a large celebratory feast. A feast where one would eat to their heart's content and then some. Swallowing down far more food that anyone would have intended to. In the end, feeling bloated, unable to move, and believing they could never eat again.

Both beauties were well and truly drenched in and stuffed with cum. In Neo's case, the excessive loads from the tentacles and the ever aggressive slugs had forced some non-sentient jizz from the tentacle to overflow back out of the mute's abused slit.

Yang orgasmed at the sight of Neo cumming from such abuse. The blonde wasn't sure how many orgasms had thundered through her own body, all she could tell was that the pleasure never subsided fully. She'd cum from the slugs sliding down her throat, grazing over her nipples, or pushing past her clitoris and into her pussy, yet afterwards she'd still be on the very edge of pleasure despite experiencing total bliss a minute before hand. This would of course lead her quickly into another forced orgasm.

Much like Neo, Yang tried with everything inside her to fight the pleasure. She didn't want these slimy creatures to control her so. Yet like Neo, she was ultimately powerless to stop them or stop her body from feeling what they forced upon her.

Before what she could have guessed to be her fiftieth forced orgasm, the cums slugs on her body ceased all movement. After so many hours of constant friction, the lack of sensation grabbed the entirety of Yang's attention.

The pause only lasted a moment. Soon enough, the army of dark blobs quickly crawled off the blonde's naked form and back onto the floor. Even the cum slugs in her mouth that had not yet made it to her throat slipped back out of her cum covered lips, saliva coating them as much as jizz coated her.

"W-what?" Yang asked aloud weakly.

Soon after her question, the brawler found her legs and arms unbound from the tentacles' grasps. Though she was far too exhausted to make use of her sudden freedom.

"I… I don't understand." She said just as weakly as her last statement.

The blonde looked around to see the dark blobs that had intended to invade her turn and make way for Neo's still restrained form. The ice cream girl gave the now free blonde a terribly nasty look, clearly angry and jealous to see her rival go free instead of her. Though the look was short lived as yet another mind shattering orgasm ripped through the fiery mute's body, forcing her eyes to attempt to roll up into her head once again.

The large doors to the chamber suddenly opened to reveal none other than Queen Salem herself. She was standing naked in the doorway with her cum and spit covered cock standing tall.

"You've put on quite a show my dear.~" The dark queen said lusciously.

The exhausted blonde incapable of anymore than turning her head to face the futa.

"Who… are you?"

"Why my name is Salem dear. Though, you will call me either mistress or your majesty.~"

"What?" The blonde said back in confusion at the ghostly looking woman.

"Oh don't you worry my dear. For soon enough, your new pleasure filled life will begin.~" The grimm queen said with a smug smile before twirling one of her hands in the air.

Suddenly, Yang found herself floating up off the ground.

"Now come along my dear. It's time for you to service your new mistress directly.~" The immortal witch said before turning around to walk down the hall.

Soon after, Yang's hovering form followed the dom with the large doors closing behind her, leaving Neo to face the horde of cum slugs on her own.

The pair passed the monitor room on their way to Salem's private quarters. Yang laid tired eyes upon the screens that had so clearly broadcasted her abuse.

The blonde also saw Cinder sitting where her queen had been while Emerald was on her knees before her, eating her out as cum oozed out of the green haired girl's ass and pussy.

It was a sight Yang felt she'd be a part of soon enough.


End file.
